


Adoption

by ILLEGAILE



Series: Racerats [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Brocedes, Buttonso, Driver Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kibastian, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Fic, Rugrats AU (ish), Spanish GP 2016, cuteness, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Verstappen has always been a bit of an odd one, which is why Bernie thought no one would adopt him at first.</p><p>He's glad that the boy managed to prove them all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

It could be the world’s strangest coincidence but like it or not there were six racing drivers lining up to adopt at the Ecclestone Orphanage of Talent.

“Thank you for choosing us.” Bernie, the orphanage’s main manager/handler/owner/ghost person grinned this small twisted grin at them before disappearing into one of the rooms. The Rosberg-Hamiltons, Alonso-Buttons, and Vettel-Raikkonens cringed in unison.

Fernando Alonso is the first to snap out of it, already making his way through the play room where he is spotted by one boy with massively curly hair watching a re-run of the Spanish Grand Prix. “That Laren doesn’t look okay.” He mutters, big brown eyes looking to Fernando for an answer. The soft footfalls of Jenson follow him across the room. “Is it sick?” he gestures to Fernando on the screen getting out of the car.

“You can say that.” Fernando laughs a little and sits next to the boy. It is sort of awful, he and Jenson have been working hard on it but they can’t seem to find the right angle for it. Never mind the fact that they’ve been looking into adoption sites for what feels like _years_. “It is kind of bad.”

The kid wrinkles his nose at the understatement. “They can’t even beat the tissue team, how can they race against the apples?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Tissues? _Apples_?

“The apples are Far-ari, because they driver really far. And the tissues are Willamsssss because they sound like they doing number two and you need tissue for that.” The child started explaining to Fernando, pointing out different cars. He was so incredibly enamored with the child he didn’t notice another kid running past them and hitting Lewis Hamilton’s legs with an audible thump.

 

The toddler started wailing and didn’t stop until Nico Rosberg picked him up and started cooing slightly in German. He then giggled and reached out to touch Nico’s hair. “ _’m Pascl_ ” he murmured, pulling at Nico’s hair mesmerized by how glossy it was. Nico didn’t seem to mind, which dazzled Lewis seeing as the man was absolutely meticulous with his hair.

“Hey Pascal. I’m Nico and that” he stuck his tongue out at his teammate. “Is Lewy the poo-y.” this earned another giggle and hair tug.  Lewis gave him a withering stare.

“Poo-y” Pascal cooed at Lewis, reaching out for a cuddle with the British World Champion. Lewis gave in, deciding that the kid was rather adorable and looked slightly like him-

Pascal spit on him, causing Lewis to drop Pascal back into a laughing Nico’s arms. “Oh my God” Nico bent forward, putting Pascal down to have a bit of a laugh ~~that was definitely not a non-manly squealing giggle~~. Pascal made a small beeping sound and ran off again. “Beep beepo. I’m winningggg! Take that Banana car.” He screamed as he zoomed between Sebastian Vettel’s legs and patted the child – the one still babbling at Fernando about the significance of the Banana team while Jenson readied the adoption papers – on the back bringing him back to reality.

 

The small, curly haired boy, gasped loudly. Kimi Raikkonen’s head snapped up from where he was examining his shoes in boredom and watched the smaller Spaniard get up, trying to lead Fernando into a separate room with tiny cars with one bunch of wheels controlled by steering up front and two at the back that they had to push forward with their legs. They were racing around under the counter, around chairs and tables with Pascal lining up his yellow bug at the make-shift starting line.

Only one child was left, examining the wiggle cars before choosing the smallest and slimmest of them in dark blue. He seemed to look at Kimi for a bit before walking up to him. “Are you that Furrari one? The one with the funny voice?” he asked softly and Kimi bent down to see him clearly.

“Yeah, I think. I’m Kimi.” He tried for a smile but thought it looked more like a neutral boredness.

The kid didn’t seem to mind as he dragged his bug over. “I have a funny voice too. Do you think I can win Reeses like you?”

Kimi did a funny thing with his face muscles that seemed to make the kid relax. “I think you can win all the Reeses you want no matter what because you’re brave.” He ruffles the kid’s hair and let himself show teeth when he giggled. “It’s more being better than fear than not being afraid.”

“I get it.” He nodded seriously. “I’m Max Verstappen, nice to meet you.”

Kimi shook his hand but continued to smile. “Never Stappen.”

Max smiled back and started dragging his wiggle car to the starting line.

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking-” Sebastian started to complain but Kimi’s hand was heavy over his mouth as he shushed him. “Yr shshing mh? Whr wr yw?” he muttered, clearly annoyed but noticed that Kimi was watching a child in a blue wiggle car as the little Spanish one Fernando wanted to take home drop a Winnie the Pooh hankey.

Max gave a strong push to his car, rounding the couch roughly and weaving between chairs and tables. Pascal was on his heels in his yellow car screaming “Poo-y” for some reason and chucking a banana at Max. But Max kept his focus on the upcoming kitchen counter he’d have to duck under and pass through to win. Kimi crossed his fingers, scant seconds passed when Pascal tried to toss a nearby throw pillow at Max but it was too late.

Max had passed under the kitchen counter and jumped around. “I did it, Carlos!” he twirled around with Fernando’s kid, grinning from ear-to-ear. “You’re the best teammate ever.”

“Bull teammates forever!” Carlos double high-fived him and ran when Fernando started calling out for him leaving Max unoccupied.

He got up like a shot and hugged Kimi’s legs. “I did it!”

“You did! I’m happy for you!” Kimi picked him up and jumped around too, the kids gathering to ask for a pick up. All except for Pascal who stormed off to look for “ _poo-y_ ”.  “That was a very cool thing you did, Max Verstappen.”

“I did what you said, does this mean I’m coming with you?” he asked, legs swinging as he looked at Seb and Kimi. “Like all the other kids?”

“No” Seb said but the smile on his face was full of fondness. “Much better than all the other kids. Faster too. I’ll go tell them you’ve decided then, Max. I’m Sebastian.”

“Sebastian. Kimi.” He high-fived Seb and cuddled into Kimi’s chest. “Never stappen.”

Kimi glared at the soft teasing look on Sebastian’s face and tightened his arms around Max. “Never Stappen.”


End file.
